7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy Camden
Lucy Camden-Kinkirk, (born 1983) is a fictional character on the WB Television Network show 7th Heaven. She is the second daughter and the third child of the Camden family who live in the fictional town of Glen Oak, California from 1996-2007 (season 1-11). Beverley Mitchell has appeared in all 242 episodes. When the show was introduced, Lucy was middle child of five and 12 years old. She later became the third oldest of seven when her younger twin brothers Sam and David were born. She was seen as the emotional and overly dramatic one in the family. From the animated facial expressions to the constant state of perkiness, and then to the incessant whining, she is the single most maddening character of the entire series. Biography Season 1 Lucy is desperately trying to become a woman and worries she won't ever get her period like all of her friends, but nature eventually takes it's course and she becomes a woman. She has a new crush, Jimmy Moon and can't wait to tell everyone about it, they soon start dating. She really wants to have her first kiss with him, but they can't seem to have a moment alone with everyone watching their every move. Lucy is having a hard time coping with her grandmother’s death. As Halloween approaches Lucy uncovers the truth about a neighbor who is actually a really nice person, even though there are rumors saying he killed a child. While babysitting Simon and Ruthie, she loses track of them, because her and the "cool girl" are to caught up with boy drama. Lucy fears that running against Jimmy Moon for class president will harm their relationship. She wants to make it onto the cheerleading squad and isn't thrilled with Mary’s lack of support. Lucy has a hard time connecting with her grandparents, “The Colonel” and Grandma Ruth. Lucy worries that something might be wrong at her best friend Suzanne’s house and asks her father to check it out. She makes Mary tutor Jimmy Moon but her overactive imagination thinks that Mary is hitting on him. Simon convinces her that she would look good with a blonde hair but it doesn't come out as good as she thought it would. Season 2 Lucy broods over the fact that Jimmy Moon is now dating her rival Ashleigh. Lucy has a new boyfriend named Rod. She finds a joint in Annie's dresser and she and Mary suspect their parents are “stoners”. Lucy and her friend Shelby get invited to a popular girls sleepover but gets humiliated by her ex’s new girlfriend. She faces a tough decision when her ex and current boyfriend are flighting for her affection, but she comes to the conclusion that they all need time to think and just stay friends. Lucy blackmails Matt into taking her to a restaurant to meet some friends but on the way there her friend gets into a car accident and dies, and she feels its her fault. Season 3 Mary doesn't approve of her new friend Nicole who she believes is responsible for Lucy’s sinking biology grade. She goes out with a freshman that has another girlfriend. Lucy lived in agony when her parents temporarily forbid her from using the phone. While waiting for her mother to give birth, Lucy questions her feelings for Jordan ultimately ending the relationship. Mary and Lucy are desperate to get out of the house and later get in a car accident with Ted a man who was drunk driving. Season 4 Lucy finds a direction in her life with her interest in Habitat for Humanity, after taking her father's advice. A classmate wants her to make some secret changes in the computer system after learning she works in the attendance office. Lucy is disappointed when her date expects her to be “the man”. Lucy wants to see a guy instead of doing community work, and gets rejected by her fellow Habitat for Humanity volunteers when she gets caught on her date in the pool hall. Her and Mary are upset when their boyfriends won't call back. Lucy gets upset when she takes the twins to the promenade only to realize that the majority of the public there thinks she's a downtrodden teen mother, and that they're her sons. Mary becomes indebted to Lucy after accidentally giving her a black eye. She dates Robbie's cute brother, Ronald, disappointing Andrew Nayloss who still has feelings for her. Season 5 Lucy looks forward to starting a relationship with Andrew Nayloss but he has not come back from summer vacation yet. Lucy enlists Simon to assist her with her homecoming Queen campaign to gain popularity in school. She gets a taste of the not-so-glamorous side of parenting when her classmate takes care of an egg. Lucy volunteers to to supervise Ruthie’s sleepover and to watch the twins. Lucy stays with her friend Mike's near catatonic mother for the day, who drops a proverbial bomb on Lucy. After their attempt at kissing, Mike and Lucy agree to be friends and to fix each other up on dates—but the plan bothers Lucy more than she anticipated. On her first date with Jeremy, Lucy is embarrassed when they keep running into her ex-boyfriends. Matt and Lucy are suspicious after Lucy accidentally finds a condom in a misplaced wallet. They learn that the provocative prophylactic belongs to Simon, who just so happens to be spending the evening with his new lady friend, Sasha. Lucy and Jeremy announce their engagement. Lucy and Jeremy are delighted when Annie and Eric offer to support their long-term engagement. Season 6 Lucy just cries in her room and refuses to discuss what happened in New York between her and Jeremy. Robbie gives Ruthie a playful nickname and she comes up with a less-pleasant one for Lucy. Lucy snaps at Ruthie and teases her before bed about being called "Snookie" and it comes back to haunt her when she unwittingly ends up causing a rift in Ruthie and Robbie's relationship. Lucy and Robbie finally face up to their feelings after she intentionally sabotages one of his dates out of jealousy. Lucy and Robbie argue over who should tell Mary about their emerging relationship. Matt, Lucy, Simon and Ruthie are banished to the garage apartment after protesting Annie's decision to give the place to Mary. Mary and Lucy ask their parents to find new boyfriends (and potential husbands) for both of them. Mary and Lucy take the same classes at an area college and Mary is not too happy about the friends Lucy has. Lucy runs into her ex-fiance Jeremy outside one of her classrooms and finds out that he is going to the pool hall to meet with a "friend" for Valentine’s. Lucy and Mary search for Ruthie because they suspect that she knows what really happened during Matt's night out. Mary and Lucy fly to Buffalo for a weekend or at least that is what Lucy thinks, as Mary makes plans of her own. While there, Lucy meets a police officer named Kevin who confiscated her bag and he invites Lucy and Mary to a double-date with him and his brother. Eric catches Mary and Lucy in the kitchen with two guys in the middle of the night. The guys, Kevin and Ben, end up spending the night in the living room with Mary and Lucy. Season 7 In season 7, Lucy's sanity appears to be waning and she has developed an unhealthy obsession with becoming engaged. Her unfounded hatred toward Kevin's police partner, the beautiful Roxanne, threatens to turn violent at any time. Police officer Kevin Kinkirk moves into the Camdens' garage apartment, with the intention of proposing to Lucy in the semi-near future. Lucy is impatient and eager to be married and she feels threatened by another woman in Kevin's life. Lucy wonders if Kevin has ever been with another women after she catches Ben reading her journal. Lucy announces that she is ready to be engaged to Kevin, then becomes furious when he says he has no plans to propose. Lucy is furious when she and Ruthie spot Kevin and Roxanne in a jewelry store--as she thinks they're picking out her engagement ring together without her. Lucy asks Simon to dig up some information on Roxanne during his ride-along with her and Kevin in their patrol car. Lucy turns to the new associate pastor for advice when she sees Kevin and Roxanne having too much fun dancing at the pool hall. Lucy sets out to spy on Roxanne and Chandler on their first date. Lucy tries everything to get excused from jury duty, upsetting Kevin in the process when her views of the judicial system are different from his own. Lucy accepts a date with Chandler's chain-smoking tattooed brother Sid in order to make Kevin jealous enough to propose to her. Waiting for a proposal from Kevin has proven to be more than Lucy can handle and when Valentine's Day arrives, she feels depressed and reluctant to go on a seemingly ordinary dinner date with him. Lucy confesses to her dad that it will break her heart if he doesn't perform the ceremony at her wedding and he struggles with the decision to return to the church. Annie hijacks Lucy's wedding by making all of the decisions herself without paying attention to any of Lucy's wishes. A stressed Lucy considers quitting school, but Kevin threatens to call off their wedding if she makes that decision. Kevin and Lucy are finally ready to tie the knot but an unexpected thunderstorm might prevent long-distance relatives from being there. Lucy and Roxanne have a girls' night out on the town during which Lucy shares intimate details of her newlywed life. Lucy starts having problems with Kevin, she invites a teenager named Christine to stay with the Camdens temporarily, unaware that the girl is hiding something. Season 8 Kevin and Lucy ponder whether or not they are ready to have children. Kevin and Lucy adjust to married life. Lucy finds out that Kevin has been secretly coaching the Glen Oak Police Department husband-and-wife softball team and demands that she be allowed to play. Prospective homeowners Lucy and Kevin are ready for a fight to the finish when they learn that Chandler and his soon-to-be-adopted son Jeffrey are their rivals in a bidding war on a house. Lucy and Kevin celebrate their one-year wedding anniversary and contemplate whether they are ready to start a family but things do not go off smoothly as Lucy refuses to drink champagne with Kevin during their dinner. Season 9 Kevin worries that mother-to-be Lucy may be in denial about her pregnancy when she refuses to go shopping for maternity clothes—even though her pants keep falling down. Lucy and Kevin learn the sex of their new baby and Lucy starts to question her ability to be a good mother. Lucy is excited when Eric tells her she is now the Associate Pastor and will soon give her first sermon. Lucy counsels a pregnant girl. Lucy and Kevin argue over which OB/GYN doctor they prefer during the course of her pregnancy. A pregnant Lucy collapses at the grocery store while shopping with Matt and they cannot seem to track Kevin down. Lucy is on her last straw after being on bed rest for weeks and she is thrilled when Matt finally offers to sneak her out of the house for the afternoon. As it turns out, this is all part of a plan with the family as they prepare a baby shower for Lucy but what they don't expect is for her to go into labor in the mall elevator. She clashes with both her mother and husband about some of her parenting decisions. Lucy and Ruthie know a dark secret about Mary and they agonize over how to tell their parents, who falsely believe that Mary is pregnant again. Kevin unsuccessfully tries to create some alone time with Lucy but is frustrated with Lucy's obsession over Savannah. Lucy and Kevin disagree over who should care for Savannah when Lucy returns to work. Season 10 Lucy speaks about parenthood in her first sermon at the church and most of the congregation is angry about the message she sends across. Lucy doesn't like the repercussions of Kevin's new role in their daughter's life. Lucy is back to working with Habitat for Humanity. Kevin and Lucy are at odds over the idea of having more children. Season 11 Kevin and Lucy cope with an unexpected tragedy in their young lives. Tension mounts in Kevin and Lucy's marriage as Lucy pulls away from him emotionally, spends increasing amounts of time at the movie theater and even starts pouring her heart out to a teenage boy who works there. Lucy contemplates having more children. Eric and Lucy tell everyone that they are going out of town on "official church business," which is not exactly true. Ruthie tries to hide her tattoo from her parents, not realizing that they already know something is up with her. Lucy knows about the tattoo but she has a very specific reason for keeping it to herself. When Lucy gets an unexpected job offer in a small town known as Crossroads, she and Kevin take a trip out there to see if they might consider making the move. With plans for another child, Lucy tells Kevin that it might not be a good idea to move so far away from the rest of the family. Family Parents *Eric Camden (father) *Annie Camden (mother) Sibling(s) *Matt Camden (brother) *Mary Camden-Rivera (sister) *Simon Camden (brother) *Ruthie Camden (sister) *David Camden (brother) *Sam Camden (brother) Marital status *Kevin Kinkirk (married 2003-present) Children * Savannah Kinkirk (daughter with Kevin) * Unnamed Kinkirk (son with Kevin,died) * Unnamed Kinkirk (son with Kevin,died) * Unnamed Kinkirk (sex unknown with Kevin) Other relatives * Colonel John Camden (paternal grandfather) * Ruth Camden (paternal grandmother) * Charles Jackson (maternal grandfather; deceased) * Jenny Jackson (maternal grandmother; deceased) * Julie Camden-Hastings (paternal aunt) * Dr. Hank Hastings (uncle) * George Camden (paternal adopted uncle) * Lily Jackson (maternal aunt) * Erica Hastings (paternal cousin) * Unnamed boy (paternal cousin) (Hank and Julie's second child's name was never revealed) * James Camden (nephew, via Matt & Sarah) * John Camden II (nephew, via Matt & Sarah) * Charles Rivera (nephew, via Mary & Carlos) * Unnamed child (niece, via Mary & Carlos) (Mary & Carlos's daughters' names were never revealed) * Unnamed child (niece, via Mary & Carlos) (Mary & Carlos's daughters' names were never revealed) * Sarah Glass (sister-in-law via Matt) * Carlos Rivera (brother-in-law via Mary) * Ben Kinkirk (brother-in-law via Kevin) Category:Characters Category:Female